<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions by methylviolet10b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342857">Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b'>methylviolet10b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson exercise various arts of distraction at the end of a case.  Written for the December 2020 prompt over on Watson's Woes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings:  No plot here. Barely a story. Unrepentantly fluffy and schmoopy in spots. Just some light diversion. Wishing everyone a belated happy December!</p><p>Prompt: Light</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Easy now, dear boy. Gently does it.” Holmes eased Watson out of the cab as carefully as he could without attracting undue attention from the policeman acting as their cab-driver. It wasn’t enough. Not that Watson made a sound, but Holmes could feel him draw in a carefully controlled breath, feel his muscles tense and flinch at the pain he wouldn’t voice.</p><p>“Now who’s playing Mother Hen?” Watson asked as soon as he regained enough control to do so. His tone was deliberately light, attempting to hide any hint of pain from anyone whose name wasn’t Holmes. Holmes had no doubt that Watson would have attempted to hide it from him, too, if he thought he could get away with it.</p><p>Holmes respected Watson’s pride and stubbornness, even if he didn’t always understand it. In this, however, he could sympathize all too easily.</p><p>“Turnabout is fair play, my dear. I believe you said that exact phrase to me the other month.”</p><p>A corner of Watson’s mouth turned up, a faint echo of his usual smile. “I said that…”</p><p>A pause, so brief anyone listening with less attention than Holmes would have missed it. Being Holmes, he did not, but he did his very best to pretend he had.</p><p>“…when I reclaimed my waistcoat, which you had purloined.”</p><p>“What’s mine is yours, and so the reciprocal should be true as well. I merely anticipate your inevitable acquiescence in the face of logic.”</p><p>The banter worked on multiple levels. Watson was distracted from some of his pain, and the young bobby was completely reassured by the usual-seeming behavior between the detective and the doctor. “I’d best be getting back,” he called from up on the box.  “Doctor Watson, I’m so glad you’re all right. I can’t apologize enough - ”</p><p>“No need.”  Watson cut him off, his voice strong and reassuring. “Accidents will happen in chaotic situations, and as you see, I’m fine. Now get along before Inspector Lestrade starts wondering if you took us on a tour of the park on the way to Baker Street. I’m sure he’d like to get home, just as you must be wanting to as well.”</p><p>“Yes sir. Goodnight to you both!” He coaxed the horse into a walk, grinning all the while.</p><p>Holmes deftly fished out the house-key from his coat pocket and pretended to fumble with it while Watson walked on his own to the front door. Slowly and carefully, but not using his cane, and under his own power, just in case that bobby happened to look back. </p><p>The cab vanished around the corner, and Holmes threw open the door before slinging a careful arm around Watson’s waist to help support him up the few steps to the threshold and then inside.</p><p>“I’m all right, Holmes.”</p><p>“No you are not,” Holmes contradicted at once. He hardly needed to feel the slight tremors shaking Watson’s frame to know it. “You will be, but you’re hurt, and you can’t fool me into believing otherwise, however much you can pull the wool over the eyes of unobservant policemen and imbecilic Yarders. Now hush, or you’ll wake Nanny.”</p><p>“I’m surprised Mrs Hudson left the lamps lit. She must be less annoyed with you than usual.”</p><p>“I rather think she did so for your sake, not mine. Now, my dear boy, can you manage the stairs?”</p><p>Watson sighed and leaned more heavily on Holmes. “Not without help,” he admitted.</p><p>It was a slow, painful affair, with Holmes half-supporting, half-carrying Watson, but they managed to make it to their rooms at last. Holmes eased Watson into the chair closest to the fireplace and brought him a glassful of brandy before vanishing in the direction of Watson’s room. He returned with Watson’s dressing-gown before Watson had managed to swallow more than a mouthful of spirits.</p><p>“This should be warm enough by the time you’re ready for it,” he observed as he hung the dressing gown near the fire. He crouched by Watson’s chair. “Now then. I’d be delighted to help you out of your trousers and coat, as you very well know, but if you’d rather do it all on your own…”</p><p>Watson’s moustache almost hid the smile that quirked one side of his mouth upwards. “It will be easier with your assistance. As you also very well know, or at least have surmised.”</p><p>“I am known for my powers of observation,” Holmes agreed mildly, hands already busy with the business of removing Watson’s shoes as a necessary prelude.</p><p>Before long, Holmes had Watson’s leg and side bared to his sight. His lips pressed flat in a thin line as he took in the bruised, scraped flesh, already darkening and swelling in places. “Had he intended to incapacitate you and leave you in pain, our clumsy policeman could hardly have done better.”</p><p>His voice was calm, almost clinical, but Watson was not fooled. He gave Holmes’ shoulder a brief squeeze and smiled understandingly at the detective when his focus instantly shifted from Watson’s side to his face. “It’s half my own fault for not being quicker to get out of the way. At least it wasn’t the bad leg. That would have been far worse. A little arnica salve tonight, and I’ll feel much better in the morning.”</p><p>“Arnica salve, a hot flannel, and perhaps I can arrange a few distractions,” Holmes murmured, bringing his face close to Watson’s. “And a trip to the Turkish Bath tomorrow for a long soak.”</p><p>“Tomorrow? It’s Christmas. They won’t be open,” Watson pointed out, brushing a lock of hair away from Holmes’ face.</p><p>“I’m sure I can arrange something with the owners,” Holmes said softly. He brushed the lightest of kisses across Watson’s lips before settling back on his heels. “But for tonight, let’s get you salved and into bed. And distracted.”</p><p>Watson grimaced. “I might not be…distractable tonight, Old Cock.”</p><p>Holmes grinned, the first real smile Watson had seen since being knocked into and pinned to a wall by a badly-driven Mariah. “That remains to be seen. I believe I have some talents in that direction, but as always, the experiment will determine whether the theory is sound.”</p><p>“You do love experiments.”</p><p>“I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted December 26, 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>